Devil's Angel
by moonlitecstasy
Summary: She fell down my rabbit hole. Or rather, I pushed... One illusion is all it took and she was mine. One touch is all it took and I was hers. My lullaby is the only one she will hear tonight.
1. Chapter 1

_She fell down my rabbit hole. Or rather, I pushed..._

Bella walked down the alleyway, hands pushed into her pockets. Dear lord, she thought, it's damn cold out here tonight. Her breath came out in puffs and her heels did nothing to keep her feet warm. Nor did they make for an inconspicous passing. The importuning tap tap of her feet made her want to take the shoes off, but she didn't. She couldn't afford to stop. No. It would only take another five minutes to get to her hotel. She would stop there.

Why the hell did she have to follow the damn phone? Fast, yes, but it lead her on an odyssey of uncertainess. Why was the street so empty? Bella had just been on a busy street but the next one over was a silence that only came from hell.

Bella shivered. Think of something else. Her concert had gone well. The violin they lent her was a pretty little songbird, bending at will. The faces of audience didn't seem particularly impressed, but they gave her a standing ovation anyways. What was a standing ovation worth anyways? Bella wanted to be good enough to inspire shock. She wanted them to be unsure of what to do when they heard her last note. She wanted silence.

A left turn. Bella halted. This street was even more menacing than the one previous. The street lamps were off.

Her hotel was definitely not that way, it was in a better part of town. Bella scrolled the map, wondering why the same names yeilded different results. No, the street was the same.

Christ, it's gotten even colder. Bella could only be glad that she didn't have an instrument on her. It would be hell to tune when she got back to the hotel.

Onward? Or back to the busy street for directions? The blue pin on her screen seemed final, correct. Bella reloaded the map.

Tap. Tap.

Soft steps from shoes that weren't hers. Bella ignored, stepping to the side while staring intently at her phone.

Bella looked up finally when she realized that the stranger had not moved.

"You lost?"

Oddly enough, it was Bella trying to lend a helping hand. Not him.

"No, it was my impression that you were."

Tall. Dressed nicely. Bella couldn't see very well in the dark. She laughed nervously.

"Is it obvious," asked Bella.

"A young woman traversing the _very_ wrong side of the tracks." The stranger smiled, showing off a lovely smile.

"I was just on Harrison, I can't be that far away." Bella finally put the phone away into her pocket.

"Harrison is on the other side of the city."

Bella's heart sank. What? Was she delusional now too?

"Is your name Bella Swan?"

The suspicion set in, a cold hand clawing at her throat.

"And if it is?"

"I just saw your concert. Your playing is the best I've heard in centuries."

Bella peered up at the man's face. He looked to be not much older than she was. Bella accepted the comment.

"Centuries, huh?"

"Centuries." The tone was flat and convinced. A level of sincerity that Bella was thrown off by.

"Can you help me get back to Harrison? I'm staying near there."

The man shifted on his feet, leaning towards her. Bella heard him inhale slowly.

"I can. The real question here is whether I want to."

Bella backed away, feeling the edges of the trap.

"Thank you for your help."

Bella's senses finally decided to warn her of danger. The fear trickled down her spine, cold and all consuming. She had tested the waters, but the process ended in her fall.

She reached for her phone, but a gloved had grabbed her wrist. The phone was chucked into the ever-darkening darkness. A hand came over her mouth.

A silent scuffle.

A silence that could only have come from hell.

 _My lullaby is the only one she will hear tonight._

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _First story ever! yay_**

 ** _Thoughts?_**

 ** _M.E._**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was me that caught her at the end of the rabbit hole. She had this look in her eye, I could not decipher it. Was it lonliness? Regret? Either way, I will be the Wonderland that makes her forget everything except for the exquisite taste of her own surprise._

Bella awoke alone. A splitting headache tore at her temples, making even the sound of her own breath sound loud. Her eyes were crusted with tears, and her throat hurt as though she had been screaming. What day was it today? Sunday? What about yesterday? Friday? No. It had to be Saturday today. Last night she had played a concert, and she always played on Friday nights.

What the hell happened last night? A quick inventory of the memory brought nothing but the monotone faces of the audience, and their indifferent standing ovation.

An eye peeked open. Red drapery over her head, a ceiling that billowed like the ocean. A huge expanse above her. The other eye quickly followed suit. Bella became aware of the satin sheets covering her body. And the sheets were all. Bella stretched, and sat up.

Red walls, and more red curtains. Did the hotel decide to do something in celebration of Christmas? It was that time of year after all.

 _Are you lost?_

The fear set in now, cold as ever. Her chest tightened and her breath became shallow. The red satin sheets were brought to cover everything exposed. Suddenly, it was as though the empty room had taken a breath and fixed a stare straight at her. There was nothing else in the room. Not even a door. It came to Bella's attention that the room had no windows, but the drapes were still there. The billowing ceiling would have perfect for a violin to resonate in. She would explore the room despite the fact that there was obviously nothing in it. Fashioning one of the sheets into an overly large toga, Bella brought her legs over the bed. Her toes came into contact with a pleasantly warm floor.

The walls held no imprint of a door when Bella ran her fingers around the vicinity. There were no hidden nooks nor cameras. A room built around her, just for her.

 _I was the impression that you were._

Teeth. A set of perfectly white teeth and a symmetrical smile flitted through Bella's mind. Jesus, did she go home with a stranger? Why would she do that? She had a big concert in a couple days time and she needed the practice. She wouldn't do something as stupid as that, would she? Oh yeah. There was the whole virginity complex too. But the conductor would positively kill her. He had a hard time trusting her already after bailing a concert to hide from James.

The drapes were velvet and soft. Bella sat down against one of them, trying to figure out if anything had happened on that bed. Nope. Nothing came to mind. Just a darkness, and a complete absence of emotion.

Bella sat for a long time. Hours, days, seconds. It wouldn't have mattered. Bella started going over pieces in her mind, thinking of fingerings and bowings. She was going to lose her job after this, that she was sure of. She might have already lost it. Who knows.

Bella brought her knees to her chest, wondering what next. What next? Back to Harrison for directions to her hotel? Nope. That was on the other side of the city. Or country. Only God knows.

She hoped the stranger payed well if this was a monetary affair. It was a disgusting thought but she would need the money.

Bella felt tired, the headache had gotten worse and she was afraid that if she spoke she would rip her very throat apart.

 _You tempt me like no other. I will never let you go._

Bella rubbed her eyes, leaning back into the wall which also radiated a pleasant heat. Well, whatever had become of her, she would have to realize it later. Bella slept.

 _The stage was cold, and even the black velvet dress did nothing to protect her bony body from the shaft of air that came from an open window in the church. There were very few people sittinf in the pews. All dressed in black, faces as emotionless as she barren tundra outside. The violin was a tad too large for her nine-year old body but it was the only thing that her mother had left her._

 _"I will play this for mother. I hope she will inderstand from heaven."_

 _Bella had only started playing months before under the careful instruction of her mom. The violin rasped and coughed under Bella's shaking guidance. She scratched, she completely missed notes, but there was desperation with each pull and push of the bow. This was the only farewell Bella thought was worthy of her mother._

 _The audience mustered sympathetic looks but not understanding. The violin was pried away from small child and put aside. Bella was ushered outside because her wailing would disrupt the priest. These were not tantrum tears. These were a different type of tears altogether._

 _"Your mother understands."_

 _A boy no older than herself appeared in front of her. He was not from the village. He was too well dressed. Bella vaguely remembered word of a wealthy family staying in the village near the church._

 _"You think?" Bella's body jolted rythmically with her sobs._

 _The boy smiled, a row of perfectly white teeth showing. It was a nice pure smile._

 _"I know, angel."_

 _He was gone then, scampering off after a dog. Bella realized that she was longer sobbing._

"Wake, my darling angel."

"No."

The bed was warm. The pillows soft and the sheets even softer The hotel came with nice recordings in their alarm clocks. Truly attractive voices, really.

"Defy me again." The tone was teasing.

"No, it's too goddamn early." This time Bella turned away from the source of the voice.

A pair of hands turned her back over. A gasp escaped Bella as she finally opened her eyes.

A man was lying next to her. A very attractive man. He was also presumably the one who kidnapped her. Or gave her money in exhchange for her body. The room was still the same, red. Golden curls and pale skin. Lips so perfect Bella wanted to touch them to see if they were real.

Bella pushed herself away from him. The natural insitinct of fear came to the forefront. He was dangerous. Red alert dangerous.

"No need for alarm, Angel. This is only the place you will spend the rest of eternity in."

"Huh?" Bella could only stare in shock and examine him.

"I am the man that you will spend the rest of eternity with. You are mine."

 _Mine._

Bella pulled the covers over her naked body, hiding what she could. He had probably already seen all that he wanted to. Taken all he wanted.

It was all too much. At once.

"No." Bella said the word again, the word her whole existence was hanging on to. This wasn't real.

The man tugged the sheet away, and sucessfully wrestled it away from her.

"You will not need clothes anymore. I will provide you with some, but I assure you that you will spend a majority of eternity naked." A mischevious grin appeared on the man's face. The shock finally wore off, the deer bounded away from the headlights.

"A fucking majority of eternity? Who the hell do you think you are? And give me some goddamn clothes now!"

No. Bella would not be used in this way. She would be out and back into her other hotel as soon as she found her way out of this room. The man advanced towards her. Bella stumbled backwards, but only found herself pinned to the mattress by her wrists. He was over her, the ultimate dominance.

He was strong.

"Fucking is correct. Hell is exactly what I am, and damned by god your clothes will be."

"Give them to me now, I am cold," Bella said. "Please."

Suddenly the temperature in the room increased by a solid ten degrees. So, excuses did not work for this man.

"What the fuck?" Bella tried wiggling out, she did not meet the man's gaze. Detachment and disinterest. Solid tactics.

"Please do not swear, it is not becoming on you."

"Fuck you. Damn you." Bella started to chant. "This is not fucking real. "

"You will feel your defiance in perspective later, angel."

Bella stopped chanting at those words, and became silent. He leaned into her, taking a deep breath in.

"Today I am being patient. I believe in getting acquianted."

His lips were too close and the gap could have been breached by a single thought of going upwards. Bella wished that he was repungent, that he smelled bad or had acne. Something to invalidate all the things he made her body feel. The things he obvously knew she felt. He also invoked no small feeling of hatred. Who was he to pluck her out of her life like that? There's nothing worse than an unfinished sentence. What the hell? Her mind had never been in such disarray before.

"Acquianted?" Bella scoffed at that. Kidnappers do not get aqcuianted. They use and throw away. She hoped he was like that. She would endure and keep living.

"Yes. You are making the process entirely too difficult for me," said the man. Bella tried to knee him in the stomach, but hand was lightning. He effectively blocked his groin but not the slap. Bella couldn't get much force into it but the intention was clear. He recoiled, although Bella had a feeling out of habit and not neccesity.

"And why not? I have eternity, do I not? And preferably some clothes before anything else happens." Bella finally looked at him, smiling tiumphantly.

He only placed a knee gently on her stomach, and his hand back where it was. God, he was patient. Slaps were not a deterrent.

"Defiance has a price, angel."

"What do you even want that I am denying you?"

"Just a kiss."

His lips were so close that hers were tingling. Fine. Kiss. Bella lifted her head as quickly as possible and pecked. He did not respond.

"Happy?"

"No. A kiss of want. You my dear have to want it for me to be satified."

"But I wanted that," protested Bella, scrunching up her nose.

"Lie again and I will punish you right now."

"Dear god, you're crazy. Kiss me, then. Show me what want is." Bella closed her eyes expectantly.

"No. It must be a want of yours."

His lips were indeed driving her crazy. Not that admitting it would help her argument. One more taste, her body begged.

 _You drive me crazy, Bella. You truly drive the devil crazy._

"Tell me why, then. Tell me why I want to kiss you," Bella whispered, looking into suddenly red eyes. Weren't they orange before? Ah hell, she didn't care.

"Because I will wait for you. I have waited for you," the man whispered as though it was a secret he had been garding.

He let go of her hands. Bella wrapped her arms around him and kissed. At first, it was reminiscent of the peck. Lips shut, eyes closed. He responded to her question, using gentle nudges to pry her mouth open, to let her in but at the same time giving his own.

His arms were warm, and comforting?

It was Bella who broke the kiss, looking away and detaching herself. She had not wanted it to end, and that scared her even more than the kiss.

"Who are you," she finally said, pulling the covers back over her body.

The smile on his face an uncensored one.

"I am the Devil himself, ruler of Hell and realms beyond. But you, my angel, you will call me Jasper."

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Thoughts?_**

 ** _Oooh yes, there will be lemons and darkness. This is my warning. M for reason not because I am Mistaken._**

 ** _The darkness must darken before the end of the rabbit hole._**

 ** _M.E._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Temptation comes in many forms. I was not expecting her to make me feel several different forms at once. I am not one to deny myself things that tempt me, but I found myself having to hold back. She made me want her wholly, and for eternity. But she can not yet endure eternity. My patience has yet to be tested._

A laugh escaped Bella. Jasper? That was his name? But it was so...mundane. Jasper was the name affluent parents give to their firstborns, a name that would help them succeed in business ventures. Jasper was not the name of the devil. Jasper was not a man who could keep her. Jasper was not strong.

She had known one Jasper before in her life. He was a second viola in one orchestra that she had played solo for. He was a shy presence. He had talked to her after a concert in New York, a whispered hello. He looked as though it had taken him a whole day to say that one word to her. Bella had been receptive, and spoke with him. But that was the end of that.

"Why is my name so amusing?" Jasper stood up and crossed his arms.

"It's surprising is all," Bella answered honestly. "I've always believed in a Lucifer. But here he is. A Jasper."

As beautiful as the name Lucifer was, she could see that the name Jasper fit the man. After all, names are sounds used to identify the world around us. Bella was an expert at sound. Jasper equaled the devil. Deal.

"No, darling, there is no Lucifer. Or God for that matter. It's only me and my brother."

Bella might have inquired about the brother but Jasper's burgundy eyes darkened at the mention. Another time. God, was she planning for a future here already? With him? The brother was obviously the lesser of the evils because he wasn't the one who kidnapped her in the first place.

"Darling." Bella repeated the word, rolling it on her tongue, then spitting it out. "Do not call me that. Nor angel. Nor any other stupid nickname you come up with. I intend to keep my distance. Whatever contract I signed, I know I would never sign up for something like this. I am not in for the roleplay, and no talk of eternity. I plead out."

That had to be it. There was no other explanation. Bella had found herself in the hands of a man who took it too far. Her brain was so tired of believing that it went back to disbelief. Snap went the rubber band. Jasper cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by pleading out? Enlighten me on the thought that made you say that."

"Well. This whole encounter must have been fueled by alcohol on my part. There must have been a contract that was signed that allowed you to bring me into such a room and do whatever you wanted with me for one night. I know myself, my limit is one night for these kinds of things. I would never go past that."

His eyes narrowed.

"Your limit on these kinds of things?"

"You're the devil, you should know what I am refering to."

"Clarify for me."

"You paid me money to have sex with you."

"Do you do that often? Get money for sex?"

Bella's ears flared magenta.

"No! I mean, I would, but I haven't. I am a solo violinist. It's not exactly the highest paying job in the world."

"So, you think this is your first time, correct?"

"Yes."

Jasper's face cleared of confusion and he laughed.

"There is no contract, I am afraid. You cannot plead out, you cannot leave and most certaintly you will not be able say no."

"What? That's rape," Bella said, clenching her fists.

"Don't worry. I know that it will not be. Otherwise, I would not have brought you here in the first place. It's more fun when the woman likes it too."

Jasper leaned in and kissed her forehead. She was in no state to care. How long? He said eternity but all things had to come to an end. He was crazy, and all she had to do was find the door out. Literally.

"Angel, I have much in store for you. "

"Clothes, hopefully." Bella would not look at him any longer. He was too beautiful, too enticing. The longer she looked, the more she believed him. Eternity with the devil. One hot devil.

A heat that only could have come from hell.

Jasper sighed.

"I am very sorry that we could not get any further tonight, due to your shock. But remember, that kiss bound you to me. I will know where you are and what you are doing, but most importantly, I will know what you are feeling. Do not ever lie to me."

The last sentence was delivered in a whisper, effectively hitting home. Bella looked up, abruptly. He was no longer in the room.

 _I feel better. I know that I have shackled her to me and it brings me peace._

He should be ripped to pieces and fed to his own hellfire. No. NO. Why did she believe him? Why did everything in her intuition side with him?

Bella sprung out of the bed, hungry fingers touching a velvet wall. Smooth, soft and seamless. She turned her eyes to the billowing ceiling. Nope. Nothing there.

The floor. She looked at, rolled around in and even tried ripping the carpet off of the floor. Nope.

Anger set in.

"GODDAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL." Bella took a couple heaving breaths, staving of the sobbing. "Oh, wait, you're already fucking there."

The four artfully placed pillows were thrown around the room, and bed sheets were ripped apart. The tears choked her, making her shake with the enormity of each movement.

The cage didn't respond.

She was in the middle of yelling the worst insults she could think of when a small voice spoke from behind her.

"Miss?"

Bella whirled, fixing a glare at a child. Child?

"Miss, I have the clothes you requested and some tea."

A child. Yes. A small human being. She wiped her tears away the best she could and smiled. Children were her weakest point.

"Thank you."

Bella accepted a blue sundress, and black flats. The girl could not have been older than seven, with large blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. A frown marred her beautiful face.

"You look sad," Bella said.

"Mr. Whitlock said I couldn't talk to you. But you're so pretty," said the girl.

"Thank you. Why are you not allowed to talk to me?" Bella used a bedsheet to cover the process of dressing.

"I know too much, he said. I could ruin everything if you knew," the girl tried to mimic a deep man's voice. "It's our secret, he said. But is not good at keeping secrets. The last time I tried to talk to a real human, he said he would keep it a secret. But no. He went straight to and I had to serve a day in heaven."

"Serve a day in heaven?"

"It's truly a bore. Everyone is so happy there."

The girl walked over to the bed and sat herself on it, reaching out her hand with the mug of tea.

"Here, drink," she said.

Bella drank, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"What is your name?"

"Bella. What is yours?"

"I don't know, but I prefer Maria. It's the one Mr. Whitlock gave me."

They sat in silence.

"Miss Bella, don't cry. will take good care of you."

Bella realized that her tears hadn't stopped. She wiped them off.

"I don't have any other choice, do I?" The tea was finished.

"You do, Miss Bella. But I will not tell it to you because I want you to stay here."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No. You will be happy here." The girl looked at Bella and grinned. Horror gripped Bella as she saw the skin on the girls lips rip in tiny little cuts as though they had been chapped. Blood dribbled down her chin. So many cuts...

"Maria," whispered Bella, not being able to look away.

"Oh, don't worry Miss. This only happens when I am happy. You make me happy, Miss. We will be great friends."

"I'm sure, but your lips?"

The girl turned away and turned back. The blood and cuts were gone, but the frown was back.

The poor child could not smile.

"I have to go now, Miss. I have been here too long. Please do not tell Mr. Whitlock that we spoke. I don't want to listen to Mr. Cullen for another day."

Bella smiled weakly.

The girl vanished into thin air.

Bella realized that she not been given underwear.

Damn.

What now?

 _Her anger was astounding. It made my head throb in pain to experience it as well. Again, she surprised me. Humans weren't usually capable of making my head hurt. Their emotions were too diluted with other. But that... That was anger in a purer form than what I could generate, before the sadness set in. Edward would have to know, of course. I can feel his curiosity even from here. It was a relief that he was too preoccupied with other things to inquire about my thoughts, especially the ones that weren't quite safe for work. Damn the mind reader. One day, I will find a way to keep my thoughts to myself..._

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _A big hug and thanks to all those of you who reviewed and followed. I can't believe this response... Please do not stop._**

 ** _What will Jasper do next? I kinda like it better when his thought are at the beginning and the end. What do you think?_**

 ** _Moon_**


	4. Chapter 4

_He paid me a visit today. I managed to avoid all the questions he asked, but could not help feeling that he already knew everything he wanted to know. He was good at finding cracks in my facade, and I his. But, the difference was that I always had something to hide and he always had something he needed to find. I can only hope that this time it is not the case_.

Bella fell onto the bed, humming with energy. The emotional whirlwind was dying down, giving way to boredom of the worst kind. The boredom of idleness. The room was still watching her. Bella closed her eyes, tapping gently against her collarbone. What could a person do in a room like this? Absolutely nothing. And doing nothing led to thinking and thinking led to tangents that Bella was not ready to go on.

The blue sundress was thin and way too revealing. Bella shivered thinking of the previous encounter with the devil. The response from her body had been overwhelming to say the least. He could probably do that with any conquest he pleased. Spin some voodoo magic and make her body dance. But, why her? Bella was a normal person, living her life and trying to succeed in the places she knew she could not. Was it simple coincidence that prompted him? She, walking down the dark and empty street that he was on and poof, he took her?

It seemed like a good ol' booty call to her, and the devil didn't seem to be well versed in the lore of the "modern society".

Yet, here she was. And the devil was doing nothing of the booty calling kind. He promised he would, but wasn't doing it now. Bella rolled over and cucooned herself in the cool blankets. The temperature of the room was slowly rising and the blankets were the coolest thing in the room.

There were three things that Bella was absolute sure of.

One. Hell was actually an inferno of fire.

Two. The devil had taken her hostage but wanted consensual sex.

Three. She was absolutely sure of nothing else.

Thankfully the blankets stayed cool despite Bella's body heat. The temperature rose even further, and the room was starting to smell faintly of burning campfire. Maybe the devil enjoyed human flesh. Bella could feel herself breaking a sweat and she expelled her long hair from the cucoon.

"Jesus Christ", she muttered squirming around trying to find respite in the blankets.

"I must apologize for your discomfort, but I assure you that the heat will not harm you."

Bella peeked her head out of the cucoon to glare at him. Jasper. The devil.

He was standing at door. Of course, it had not been there moments before.

"Every once in a while I must get rid of the unworthy to prevent overcrowding.

The heat subsided suddenly. Bella unrolled from her cucoon. Was overcrowding even possible in a place that didn't exist? A small smile appeared on Jaspers face as he appraised her.

Bella felt no need to hide as she had already shown him everything he could possibly want to see.

"Maria chose well, but you are for my eyes only."

Jasper snapped his fingers and Bella was outfitted in a sensible business casual outfit, complete with black flats and a light sweater.

Bella could not help but feel a little bit surprised. Jasper walked to her and offered his elbow.

"Where are we going?"

Jasper flashed his pearly whites.

"Hell's Kitchen. For the best Italian food in the whole damned world."

Bella had no other choice but to accept his offer.

It turned out that he meant New York. Bella had been once while touring with an orchestra.

The door led to a busy street. On this busy street was parked a fancy car that Jasper promptly sat Bella in.

Again, Bella was turned mute with shock. She simply had no words.

"Is this a date?" Bella asked for the sake of asking.

Jasper smiled again, not looking to her. His driving was maniacal. Highly illegal maneuvers galore and Bella literally had to hold her stomach to prevent it from being heaved out.

"Slow the fuck down," shouted Bella after an unexpected u-turn that almost sent her head into the window.

"Watch your mouth. It doesn't suit you to swear."

Bella was too busy turning green from carsickness. Finally, the car stopped. Jasper caught her as she stumbled out of her car.

"And this is before the wine," Bella laughed to herself.

The restaurant was a small place nestled inbetween two apartment buildings. The owner of the restaurant personally served them, calling Jasper by the name Mr. Whitlock.

After the orders and the pleasantries were over Jasper sat back in his chair, and for the first time looked Bella in the eyes.

There was in intensity in his gaze that did not suit the situation. Bella blushed involuntarily, not expecting the devil's spotlight.

"Tell me about yourself Bella," he commanded softly. Bella looked away and at the decor of the restaurant.

"What do you want to know, Mr. Whitlock," she answered, equally as soft. Mouse enticing cat.

"Everything."

Bella let out a long breath, examining the tasteful collages of different places in Italy.

"I've always wanted to learn Italian. When I was little, my mother used to take me to museums with art, and somehow I always knew which ones were Italian. We'd spend hours walking through the empty corridors of the museums because the night guards were drunkards and money was not a luxury a preschool teacher could afford."

Jasper leaned forward. The wine was served. Bella fingered her rim, letting the silence stretch.

"I play violin as a career but cannot sit with an orchestra. I don't like cake and getting drunk is something I do way too often for the paycheck I am given."

Bella took a sip, and sat back finally meeting his eyes again. He wanted everything, and she gave him nothing. Half truths were lies that Bella excelled at. Jasper seemed satisfied.

"Your turn. I want everything." Bella set down the wine, spying the server sauntering over with their food.

"I pride myself in being transient. Not ever really fixed on anything, having no ties other than my job. I thrive in that kind of state. But you. Something made me stop and look at you, find you. You are an enigma. You make me think of things that I shouldn't think of. Right now, my whole being is fixated on you, Bella. And I am at a loss for.."

Bella picked at her lasagna, enjoying the smell of it. She hoped that it was honesty that she heard. But she couldn't believe it. He was the devil, he played games. But his words, they struck her. She had been searching for a plausible reason, and here he was, giving her one.

"Well, those seems like words you scripted in your head. Like everything you've done so far." Bella took a thoughtful bite of lasagna.

Jasper laughed and shifted in seat, taking a sip of his wine. His eyes suddenly shifted from a pleasant gray color to a burgundy. Bella's heart skipped a beat. She had offended him.

"Believe me, lady. If I had scripted this, you wouldn't even remember what had happened. It would have one sensual night, a night of your dreams and you would have woken up exactly where you had left off, on that dark street. You would shrug your shoulders and walk to your hotel left with only one feeling, the devils kiss in between your thighs. And you would spend the rest of your life never being satisfied by another partner."

Bella gulped, coughing down the thoughtful bite of lasagna.

"You do this often?"

"I believe that I will never do it again."

"Sure," Bella said doubtfully. Men will be men, devils will be devils, and Bella would be Bella.

The rest of dinner went comfortably, smalltalk about nothing and everything ensued. Bella had always been a lightweight, and by the time desert came around she was already pleasantly warm.

She knew what he was doing, getting her comfortable. But dammit, he was succeeding. Something about it all made her feel safe. He was the devil. She didn't even have to worry about being mortal in his presence.

"This is the best restaurant ever," Bella declared taking the last huge bite of her strawberry ice cream.

"I am glad you liked it."

Jasper signaled the waiter over. He said something in his ear, and the waiter scampered off at an unusual pace. Bella looked after him curiously.

He came back moments later with a stack of papers and pen, something suspiciously not the check.

Bella burst out laughing.

"Are you a dom?"

"Lady, I created all of the things that you are thinking about and more. I am everything. But this is not that. This is something much more, and I think it would be wise on your part to sign it. "

"And if I don't?"

"Unfortunately, you do not have a choice in the matter."

Bella started skimming the sheets and it didn't take long to realize that it was all in latin.

"What does it say?"

"You give me your soul and body. It doesn't have to be love. In return, you get a comfortable life. An apartment, a paycheck and all the auditions you could ever ask for. I can give you knowledge of any profession and that you will become. I can give you everything."

"Its only fair that I get your body and soul in return. I was fine before your ass came into my life. That's just how a musician lives, with some form of instability. Furthermore, it is how I chose to live. I do not desire these things."

"Sign the contract."

"Wait, is this your way of getting into words my consent?"

The grin was sly.

"Among other things, yes, that is in there too."

Bella played with the pen, clicking it in rhythm. It was pointless to try to read the contract.

"Before I sign, if I sign, tell me one thing, Devil," Bella watched his eye color change once again. "You must promise me independence. Give me the illusion of it, I don't care. But I want independence. I want to live the way I did before, albeit with you in my life. Screw it, change the contract. I will give you my body, but not my mind or my soul. Those things you have earn. Those things I will never sign away. I want a relationship. If you want me, you have to come and get me like every other man in the world. "

Bella put the pen down onto the table. Jasper looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then, he snapped his fingers. The same waiter scurried over and handed her a contract. This one was much smaller, a mere two pages. It seemed that giving away her soul was a big thing.

"I promise you, Bella. There will never ever be another man."

Bella giggled. The wine had finally gone to her head,

"Well, Jas, I can't promise that."

Bella signed the contract. Then, she waived the waiter over and asked for the bathroom. In the bathroom, she found a window. A window with a latch.

And she ran for her soul, away from him.

 _She was smart yet she was naive. A devil was a devil, and if he wanted a contract, a soul was always taken. She was no exception. But, I gave her a grace period. The moment she said she loved me, her soul would become mine. God knows mine is already hers. I can't stop thinking about her. Yet, she makes me wait. And then wait some more. I am no fairytale prince. I will take what is mine, and she will love it. That I am sure of. She can run, but I will lead her in a circle._

 ** _Thank you for coming back._**

 ** _My mother once told me that once you lose your health, you can never regain it. (she meant physically)_**

 ** _I had to deal with the question of how I can look absolutely healthy, yet be sick in the mind._**

 ** _It feels like an eternity and I am told it will be an eternity before it's ok again._**

 ** _Moon_**

 ** _P.S. Tell me what you thought. Should I put in even more Jasper or naw?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_A look of betrayal flashed on her face, her lips creasing into a line of anger. A small glance back told her how naive she had been._

" _Asshole," she bit out, as the document rearranged itself into a language that she could understand. I only smiled, knowing that this would be one of the rare moments I would be able to catch her off guard. She skimmed the document and let her eyes linger on her signature. She shook her head. There was no going back now._

" _Now what," she looked up at me. "Do you honestly think getting me to proclaim my love to you will be easy?"_

 _I shifted back in my chair, glad that she started to play the game._

 _The game that I will win. No matter what._

" _Now? Now is the fun part. Now, we play."_

Bella shook her head in disbelief as she stepped out of the restaurant. There was a car waiting for her, but Jasper wasn't the one driving. Bella had refused to go home with him, knowing that temptation and frustration go hand in hand with that man. Even if he wasn't, strictly speaking, a man. Graciously, without much protest he agreed to let her go home alone.

She sat in the car and wasn't even surprised that there was no driver. It took less than fifteen minutes to get back to the hotel. The clerk gave me mandatory smile and went back to work. Her phone was waiting at my bedside. There was a small note next to it. She threw the note away.

 _She was his._

What the hell had she done? Signing a document without reading it, or even insisting that it be readable. She knew better than that. She did. It had to be the wine. It had to be. Her lapse of judgement had literally cost her everything; her soul and her life. Although, from what she read, her soul was only his when she told him she loved him and meant it. Ha.

Then she won't tell him and have a regular life and death. His cocksure manner certainly believed she would. She fell back onto the bed, my heart slamming against her chest.

 _Everything._

But that was what he wanted, Bella realized. From the beginning. She had only made it slightly easier for him.

But from now on she wouldn't. She wouldn't give him a damn thing. The contract had wanted her love, but she would give friendship. The contract wanted her soul, but she would only give her body.

Bella checked the date on the phone. It was the same day, it was the beginning of the same damned day. Her violin was sitting in the closet. She practiced the piece, a Bach concerto that she had memorized. The violin sounded the same as it always it. Bella couldn't think straight. Something had changed. Something big, but imperceptible. Something small, but so very fundamental. A sense of anticipation had been instilled where it never was before. Something looming. Coming closer and closer, so close that simply opening a door would unleash it.

Bella's skin started to crawl. Rooted to the same spot, she glanced around the room.

Nothing.

Silence. That's what changed. Everything had become deathly silent, the outside world quiet where it had once been loud. Bella placed the violin onto the bed. She walked towards the door, trying to reason away the fear. She opened the door and was greeted by the clerk.

The mandatory smile clerk. There it was again that smile.

"Ma'am, these came for you."

A bouquet of flowers so white they seemed to shine. Bella took them and closed the door. The silence and trepidation were gone. She breathed in the soft scent of the flowers, letting them calm her nerves.

A note fell out, white with a gold border. Not in the style of the devil, that Bella was sure of. She picked it up.

 _You will be his savior._

What could that possibly mean? His savior? It would be cool to be a badass ninja warrior fighting all the evils in the world, but her heart knew that this meant something very different.

But how could devil possibly need saving? What could Bella give that he already didn't have?

She was thinking too much. All this supernatural jumbo was messing with her brain. She placed the flowers next to violin and continued practicing. There was nothing better than playing until you forgot everything else but the sound of bow against string and rosin coating everything you were.

The concert went exactly as it did beforehand. Except this time, Bella knew exactly where the hotel was. She gave a quick call to her friend Alice, telling her about it and listening to what had happened in Alice's life. Alice was the proud mother of a one year old. She was a perfect fit for motherhood, Bella liked to think that Alice's batteries could power the world a million times over. The unplanned pregnancy had completely turned Alice inside out, but now she couldn't stop gushing about perfect little Sophie. Bella was happy that Alice was happy. Bella made a mad dash for the hotel, ready to buy plane tickets to her real home in Seattle.

The door to her room was slightly open. Bella was tempted to call the cops but she knew exactly who had to be in there.

Jasper was standing, back turned to her. He was staring intently at the flowers on the windowsill.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

Bella placed the violin next to the doorway and unwound the scarf. Casual.

"I don't know. A fan probably."

Bella spoke ninety-seven percent truthfully. The other three percent was a nagging sensation that said that they were not even of the mortal world.

Viciously, Jasper stamped the flowers onto the floor. Bella watched, mute. A moment later they combusted in a flurry of blue fire.

"He should mind His own business," muttered Jasper. Then he looked up and finally looked at Bella, a smile softening his face.

"I do hope you didn't have any emotional attachment to those flowers."

She stared at the floor where they once had been, shaking her head. The pure energy that emanated from the man was astounding.

Bella would not move closer to him. The note she had placed next to the flowers was nowhere in sight. Bella hoped Jasper had not read it.

"You looked absolutely stunning tonight," Jasper said, making a move towards Bella. Bella blushed, taken completely off guard.

"Thank you."

He didn't look so bad himself, dressed in a suit that looked more expensive than her whole life. It probably was. Jasper appraised her, eyes wandering.

"You seem to become more beautiful everytime I see you."

Bella could only think the same thing.

"Stop." Bella held up a hand in protest as he approached. She took a deep breath, and let it out hoping to release the tension building in her chest. Too much all at once. Falling down onto her.

She knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted sex, which she would give him. But, not right now. She needed time to process.

"You can't throw me into your world like this. You think that a person can have all this information in their brain and be okay? And you also expect me welcome you with my open arms into a relationship facilitated by a contract?"

Heaven and hell were real. It was a simple fact in Bella's reality which she wasn't ready to face. She had spent all her life rejecting the supernatural, always searching for the logical explanation. She now knew that it wasn't a faith. Someone didn't "believe" in heaven and hell. They knew.

Except no one was supposed to know these things until they were part of one or the either. Bella had time left and she knew where she was going to go.

Sex?

Sorry, man.

Jasper had an odd look on his face, as though he were learning an interesting fact from the internet, something he couldn't quite believe.

"To tell you the truth, I've never had to construct a contract before."

"Really?" Bella took off her jacket. Casual.

"For a romantic endeavor."

Bella sat on the bed, and Jasper joined her. A romantic endeavor. That's what she was to him. The thing about romantic endeavors was they alway came to an end. If he truly wanted her to love him, than he was going to have to do better than that. Bella didn't want something held within the constraint of a paper.

Then he would truly have to love her.

It didn't seem to Bella that he was capable of such a thing.

 _The flowers unnerved me. It had been a long time since He had meddled in my affairs. He wasn't usually big into white things, as he thought true purity was overrated. But he definitely wanted her to recognize him, as the flowers were straight from the garden of Eden. She looked truly exhausted as she stepped into the room, and my thoughts of lovemaking were thrown out of the window. Her slight and graceful body dragged across the room. It was truly inconsiderate of me to drag her to hell and back without thinking of the toll on the body. I should have slipped some regenerative powder into her wine. Around her, I can't think straight. Around her, I do not think like the devil I am. I think of her rather than myself. Lying to her seems...wrong._

" _I hope it will be a good romantic endeavor for you." There was a particular stress on the word endeavor. Had I worded something wrong? I had only spoken the truth._

 _She put her arm around me. I flinched imperceptibly, not expecting her to be so cold. It must be a cold night outside. She should have worn a warmer jacket._

 _It was a gesture of companionship. She was freely offering her presence to me. I returned the gesture. A start._

" _Did you actually go to my concert?"_

" _Only the first one."_

" _Mmmm."_

 _The noise she made deep in her throat ignited the tensions in my body that I had intended to release. This woman would truly be the death of me. It was only moments later that I felt her head go slack._

 _I placed her in a more comfortable position and left._

 _No. No more. This wasn't who I was, this bumbling fool in the name of "love". This wasn't love. I wouldn't allow it to become love. Love was an unprofessional thing. Love wasn't who I was, what I stood for. I would not allow her to manipulate me in such a way. I was the manipulator. I would get her love and I would run with it._

 _The brothel was the most famous one in hell, catering to all the vices. I stepped in and given immediate pass to the best girl available._

 _Yeah, they better make the boss happy._

 _The girl was blond, tall and all curves. But I took one look at her, and wanted someone smaller. With longer hair. With paler skin._

 _No!_

 _I ripped her clothes and took her as I should have done an hour earlier with someone else. The girl responded as she knew she had to, meeting my every thrust, and command._

 _But there was something wrong, something changed. I kept imagining someone else. I kept imagining what she would think if she knew what I was doing._

 _This wasn't the sex I wanted. This was fake. Bella had infected me. All I wanted was her body, and she wouldn't give it to me. I let her not give to me._

 _But the Devil wasn't courteous._

 _The Devil needed to get something out of his system and move on. That contract was complete bullshit. I was lying to myself._

 _I left the brothel quicker than I ever had. I found the contract._

 _And I ripped it to shreds. The power released in the form of a breeze, whooshing past my face. Bella's signature dripped off the pages and fell to the floor, her blood smelling faintly of roses._

 _I would not be complying with its terms. I didn't need Bella's soul. I needed her body. I didn't need her love. I didn't need anyone. Nor will I ever._

 _I could damn well get whatever I pleased without any contract._

 _I could damn well get Bella._

 ** _A/n: Thank you for reading._**

 ** _I can't help but feel sorry for Jas._**

 ** _But not really._**

 ** _Tell me what you thought! I think I might just do one whole chapter in JPOV._**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella sat at the airport with her laptop, waiting on a flight that seemed to be delayed further and further every time she glanced at the departure time. She was sending out her resume, which was desolately empty, to different firms hoping they needed an assistant. She had a falling out with her agent who booked all her gigs. The agent left.

Bella rubbed her temples. All of this was happening within a matter of two weeks. She was lucky enough to have money to pay for another two months of rent in her apartment back home. She had contacted Alice, asking around if her place had any opening. But with an education at an art school, Bella wasn't going to go very far anywhere else. Bella could start auditioning off into orchestras, knowing that her education was perfect for that kind of thing. But, she needed money. Quickly. She wasn't sure that an orchestra could provide the amount she needed in a short amount of time. It was an awfully long audition process. The bills were stacking up and her money count was dangerously low. The gigs had kept her afloat enough to get by, but now without that, Bella might have to get by without light for a month. After a long while of searching up different start-ups that might need help of the filing kind, an announcer finally proceeded to call boarding. Bella sighed in relief.

At the entrance, the employees exchanged looks and informed Bella that she had been moved to a business class seat, and would she like her bags checked for free?

Bella let her bags be carted off and seated herself in the business class. It was an oddly empty business cabin. Only one other man sat in the seat right next to hers, but Bella kept her eyes down and didn't look up to see who it was. Bella was glad. Five hours were to be spent in comfort.

She was about to fall asleep when the man spoke.

"Do you have no curiosity?"

The voice reminded Bella of velvet and honey. She looked up and unplugged the Moonlight Sonata from her ears.

"Pardon?"

He was tall man, with a wiry but muscular frame. He had on a suit that screamed money, and an accent to go along with it. His hair was bronze.

"The whole cabin is empty and there is one man sitting next to you, a particularly attractive one at that, and don't give me so much a glance?"

His green eyes met her gaze.

"Wait. What do you mean the whole cabin?" Bella took a look back to see that, indeed, the whole plane was completely empty. She could have sworn the flight was nearly full when she had first got on.

"The whole plane actually. No pilots either. You'd think that would be enough to command a lady's attention, but with you, it seems to be quite the opposite."

Bella's momentary fear passed as she deduced that the plane was still airborne and didn't seem to descend in a downward spiral.

"I am selfish creature. I only think of other people when my life is at stake," Bella said drily.

The man laughed.

"That is where you are wrong, Isabella. As a matter of fact-"

"What do you want?" Bella interrupted. It was just not as fun to be part of the conversation when you are the one being tossed mercilessly around.

The plane gave an annoyed shake.

"Oh, why would you assume that I want something from you?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed, a laugh reminiscent of church bells.

"Of course. The empty plane."

"That and the bottle of wine you have under your chair." Bella was taking a wild guess. An arrow of a joke shot into the darkness.

He reached under his seat and produced a bottle of wine.

"Would you like?"

Bella shook her head. Being a high altitude with an extremely dangerous man was not prime drinking time for her.

He put the bottle back under the seat.

"I want to extend to you a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"I want you bring Jasper Whitlock to me."

Bella sucked in a breath. Now that was something she had been successful in taking out of her mind. The Devil had been absent the past two weeks. She hoped she was a forgotten endeavor.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Stupid, stupid, why are you protecting him.

"Don't lie to me, Bella."

"Why do you want Jasper Whitlock and what makes you think I have any power over him?"

"You have all the power over him, and I intend to use it."

"The Devil is no business of mine. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Ah, but you did sign a contract."

"That all depends on him. From what I saw, he must be the initiator," Bella's blood went cold at the mention of the contract. It was a very intimate thing, sex. And that was mostly what the contract had been about. Well, other than the whole part about taking her soul when she told him she loved him.

"You must let him initiate. You must play his game. You must love him, Bella. You must let him win."

Bella went red in the face. She had never loved anyone but her mother. She had never loved anything but her violin. But here she was, being commanded by God knows who to love a man.

"What do I get out of it?"

"You get Jasper. The man I knew."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Edward Cullen at your service."

"No. Don't bullshit me. What title do you hold in all of this."

Edward suddenly felt the need to adjust his collar. He wouldn't meet her gaze anymore. Liar.

"A businessman of sorts. I collect happy endings, and Jasper's happy ending is what is most precious to me. I intend to collect it, with you in it or not. "

There was a cold resonance behind his words. She was expendable. Could it actually be a happy ending if Bella didn't want it?

"How am I supposed to love a man, a Devil, who isn't capable of loving me back?"

"Don't worry about that, he's definitely capable. He capable of love more than he is of hate. But he has chosen the wrong emotion to channel."

Bella couldn't believe those words. But she didn't say anything.

"Well, that's his problem. I'm just a bystander."

"You are not a bystander. I've intended everything as it has happened."

Bella was about to ask what he meant when suddenly her world went dark.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. The flight was back to being filled and functioning with a pilot. The business cabin was suddenly full, and Bella was seated next to an elderly man who smelled suspiciously of marijuana.

Not that it was any of her business.

The taxicab driver engaged her in conversation. He asked her benign questions. It was so odd it be in the company of so much power and then to return to the real world, with worldly individuals.

Her apartment building looked suspicious as ever, and the driver gave her a worried glance. Bella had assure the middle-aged man that the worst crime that had happened was a cat stuck in a tree which wasn't a crime at all.

He didn't believe her. She payed and he drove off as fast as he possibly could.

Bella had forgotten to take her keys out and she spent five minutes rummaging through her suitcase, tracking them down.

"You little bastards," she muttered as she found them.

The opened, and she was greeted with a man leaning leaning against her kitchen doorway.

The Devil was grimacing.

"What did He tell you?"

Bella was glad that she felt rejuvenated after the flight. Or else, she would not have the energy to deal with the emotions and complex thinking required when interacting with men like Jasper and Edward.

"He told me the weather would spectacular in Seattle."

Bella placed her keys in the designated key jar. She pleasure in tiny quirks like these, control over the small things when nothing else was going as planned.

A whoosh of air went past her, and Bella was pinned to her own doorway. Jasper was breathing hard. He brought his face to hers, eyes searching.

"Don't you dare lie to me, lady."

"He told me about the trees in London." Bella didn't meet his eyes. She stared at his nose instead.

"Tell me right now, or there will be consequences."

"He told me about Romeo and Juliet. He said Tchaikovsky's music was the perfect background to a beautiful ballet. "

Bella was surprised that she didn't even have to think about all the crap she was saying. She wasn't big on lying. Her hand was twirling a strand of hair.

Jasper leaned in, and brought his lips to her throat. Bella's heart rate spiked.

"You smell delectable tonight, like the petals of a lilac. That is what I know. Now, one more time, what did Edward tell you."

Bella shut her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. He was distracting her, and he was succeeding.

"He, -ah," Bella stuttered as Jasper gently bit the soft skin. Bella's thoughts scattered. "He told me his name. Then he asked why I wasn't surprised that he hijacked a plane. Then he said he wanted to get to know me more. That's all."

Jasper's arms snaked around her torso, picking her off of the ground.

"He asked why you weren't surprised?"

"Yes." Bella couldn't see straight anymore, couldn't think in a straight line. Jasper started to plant gentle kisses down her neck and down her collarbone. The nerve ending on her skin became hypersensitive, anticipating each and every touch he gave. He carried her to the bed, letting them fall together, arms clinging to each other.

Bella wanted to deny, deny, deny. But how could she deny something that felt so natural?

The only thing that she could think of was _yes._

Jasper started to unzip her jacket, and as he was doing so, looked into her eyes.

Bella looked into his golden eyes, and nodded.

She had signed a contract, after all.

One by one, the garments came off, slowly. He was undressing her, and she him. Then it was down to the bare undergarments. Jasper paused and appraised her.

"This," he gestured. "Is for my eyes only, you understand?"

Bella only nodded her head, too occupied with the new sensations she was feeling. There was an anticipation in her body that she had never experienced beforehand. Every nerve ending was alight. She felt truly vulnerable. She was in his hands, wholly. She let him lead the way.

The momentary pause came to an end as Jasper took her face in his two hands and kissed her. He was a tall man, and Bella realized that her tippy-toes were the only way to return what he was giving.

At first, it was a tight-lipped kiss, but Jasper gently kneaded her lips open with his. Bella had only kissed one other time. Curiosity mixed with a boy. He had tasted like blueberries and regret.

This is the opposite of. Longing coursed through Bella's body, what felt like years condensed into these small moments. And she had only met this man.

"I can't hold back when I'm with you", he managed between taking breaths. It gave Bella satisfaction that she wasn't the only one struggling with things beyond her control.

The question was, how much control did he have?

Jasper unclasped the back of her bra, letting the garment fall to the floor.

"Then don't hold back," Bella whispered, her body now quivering with the anticipation. He stare at her breasts, long drawn out moments passing by.

What are you waiting for, Bella screamed in her head.

"You…", Jasper suddenly growled and pushed her onto the bed. The underwear was taken off, and Bella suddenly felt out of place. Virginal.

Then, Jasper was on top of her, grinding his erection against the soft skin. Her body clenched and Bella let out a pleased moan. She had tried to be silent, but these were involuntary reactions she was not used to.

It was all about the contact, Bella realized. The intimacy of touch. There was so much hype about the whole insert penis into vagina, but this seemed to be just as good. She wrapped her arms around him. letting skin connect with skin. She kissed him, wanting to simply feel his lips against hers. Jesus Christ, it was all too good to be true.

Then, Jasper's hand found her clit.

"You are so wet for me," Jasper said, with a grin on his face.

One of his finger rubbed over the area as though searching. Bella let out a gasp when he found it.

Then, in gentle circles he started to rub that spot. Shivers went up and down Bella's body. There were so many ways that a body could feel. The circle became faster, with slightly more pressure onto the area.

Such a simple movement, but god, these were new and wonderful sensations that Bella was feeling.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she chanted. "Fuck."

Her breathing became shorter and more erratic. She closed her eyes, as the only thing she could think about was that one finger in contact with that one small area.

Suddenly, the anticipation seemed to ball up into one place. Her vaginal area was tensing. Pressure building.

"OH my god."

"He isn't here," Jasper's amused voice pierced her thoughts. Suddenly, the movement became so fast that the it was almost a vibration. Bella let out a cry as the pressure was suddenly released. The arms wrapped around Jasper was shaking. She convulsed with pure ecstasy, feeling as though she could sprout wings and fly.

She came back to a another sensation, a tongue, a mouth, gently sucking.

Her hips bucked as he ran over that sensitive area.

Bella was taking deep breaths and feeling warm. She was ready to fall asleep.

"Why didn't you..?" Bella said, sleepily.

Jasper lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. God, she could stay like this forever.

"A sentence doesn't start with a period, darling. This is all about your pleasure, for now."

Bella fell asleep.

She knew that he would not be there in the morning.

 _I am trapped. I cannot think of anything but her. I cannot feel anything of her. And to think, that I could have taken her, but didn't. Why? Because I wanted her to have the best experience possible. I wanted it to be special. Fuck. It was special. But why? Why her? Why did it have to be her?_

 _ **A/n: Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be Jasper's point of view, promise. We will delve into his daily world.**_

 _ **Tell me what you thought!**_


End file.
